This invention relates to display cases. More particularly, the invention concerns a small portable display case for displaying jewelry and the like.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns a portable display case of the type comprising a generally-rectangular bottom container having a matching lid with a viewing hole therein.
It has been a problem in the past for jewelry salesmen and the like to transport and show their products not only with safety from loss, but also in a manner adapted to most beneficially and beautifully display the merchandise to a prospective customer. Furthermore, because of the value of the items in the display case, it has been the prior practice that such display cases include positive closure means, and such closure means have been of the type which not only increase the expense of the case, but are a constant source of inconvenience and irritation to the display case user when such user desires to open and close the case. Such closure means, for example, have included easily-lost pin members, etc. Also, because of the necessity for maintaining the integrity of the basic box protecting and displaying the jewelry along with positive closure means, the range of materials and construction commonly used in the prior art has necessitated inefficiency of manufacture and resulting inordinate expense.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide a portable display case for jewelry and the like which is not only adapted to well serve the user in terms of display case integrity and optimal promotional display characteristics, but provides also for the solution of the other problems hereinbefore mentioned with respect to the prior art.